9 Months
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: Shortly after the annual Christmas party at the Xavier Mansion, Piotr and Kitty get close...very close. Kiotr this has nothing to do with the movie of the same title
1. Chapter 1

It was just one week after the Christmas party at the mansion. A couple of the former Acolyte boys--Piotr Rasputin, Remy LeBeau, and John Allerdyce--were invited to join in on the festitivities. During the time Kitty Pryde got closer to Piotr then she could ever imagine.

The sound of splashing could be heard inside the bathroom. An 18-year-old brunette girl stepped out and wobbled over to the loveseat where her 20-year-old boyfriend casually placed his arm around her shoulders. "Are you coming down with the flu, Katya?"

"Like it might be. Bobby doesn't have the smarts to plug his nose or cover his mouth when he sneezes or coughs." Piotr put his large hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel hot." He said.

"But I look it," Kitty said jokingly.

"Da, but maybe you should get an expert opinion." He kissed her forehead as they both got up.

No sooner had they felt from the lounge room, did they winde up in the underground infirmary with Hank McCoy. "And how long has this nausea been going on?" He asked as he bustled around to get a variety of tools to use.

"I'd say about a couple of days. But I don't feel pluy."The thermometer that was just placed in her mouth almost flew out of her mouth. Kitty's eyes began to cross as she watched the thin red line rise up. As the thermometer began to rise Piotr stood patiently next to her.

"A couple of days huh," Hank scratched his chin in thought. The thermometer beeped and Hank too it out of her mouth. "Ninety-eight point six. Well, your healthy. Perhaps it was something you ate?"

"She had a green salad just an hour ago," Piotr added. Hank scratched his chin again.

"Well, from what I know, food poison takes about 8 hour for symptoms to show." Kitty and Piotr both looked nervous at the mention of 'food poison.' "In the end, it may be just a 24 hour bug. Why not come back tomorrow if the nausea gets worse."

Kitty hopped off the table and walked out, hand in hand with Piotr. As they both got out of the secret elevator, they grew closer for a quick kiss, but it was broken when Kitty had the sudden urge to run off to the nearest bathroom.

The next day was as bad as before. Kitty woke up the next morning with her face in the toilet, spewing up puke. "Are you feeling better Katya?" Piotr asked coming close to the door.

"If I was, do you like think I'd be in here," she snapped back, rather rudely.

"Forgive me. I was not trying to be rude," Kitty was now gurgling water to wash out the former taste in her mouth.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to snap," Piotr smiled at her forgivingly and embraced her.

"Looks like we'll have to take Mr. McCoy up on his offer."

They both walked out together down the clear halls of the mansion, with only a handful of students who still occupied the mansion, while the other were out with their families on holiday. The couple passed two girls on their way to the elevator and Kitty could have sworn she heard her name being said amongst them.

"This morning I heard her puking in the bathroom," one of the girls said.

"That's probably her secret of keeping such a slim body. What a belemic," the other girl whispered and they both laughed.

Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been sick before, but she never heard stuff like this. She lowered her head in disgrace, as the elevator doors opened. When they stepped inside Kitty almost fell over. "Whoa there. Okay, now Mr. McCoy has to find something wrong with you." Piotr scooped her up in his arms. He wasn't about to let her faint on the ground.

The elevator slowly reached to the med-lab, where Mr. McCoy was set up waiting for Kitty. After taking more tests Hank confronted Piotr and Kitty with the results.

"I still can't find anything. She's as healthy from whence the day she came," Hank frowned. "But...I have another solution," he took a slip of paper and a pen, scribbling down something. "Here, you can get a free exam at this health clinic, if you hurry today. It's a little messy if you don't have an appointment."

So Hank left Kitty in Piotr's hands, literally, as he drove her to the clinic. As Kitty satin the waiting room, watching the eerie Teletubbies, Piotr came back with a clipboard attached with a few sheets of paper. He filled out the familiar questions easily, but to a particular one he got stumped. "Let me see," Kitty looked at the sheet and back at Piotr. "Well, I guess we did, but you ...we were protected." Piotr took it back to look at it again. He bit at the eraser, which was a natural habit for artists to do. He then checked the box next to 'sex' and also the one next to 'protection--latex condom.'


	2. Chapter 2

They had to wait for about two hours later, when the nurse finally came to get Kitty. "Ms. Pryde. Ms. Katherine Pryde," Piotr stood up, but Kitty was in the bathroom again. He and the nurse had to wait for a couple of seconds before Kitty came out again, and Piotr put his arm around her to steady her weak legs.

"If you'll have a seat there. The doctor will be with you shortly." Both Piotr and Kitty sat down.

"You know what I hate most about this kind of stuff?" Piotr looked up her furious face, his hands placed atop of hers. "The time. You see, even if we made an appointment the doctor wouldn't see us at the time we scheduled." Piotr smirked, the door opened.

"Well, I don't know about that. There is just so few of us because of the job description." A slightly short woman, dressed in the usual doctor attire came in. "You see, not everyone can stomach the things I see. Or break some news to certain couples," they looked at each other, as she looked at them. "Hello, my name is Dr. Carter, and you must be my patient whom I will break some sort of news," Dr. Carter glanced over to the quiet Piotr. "Boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah. And like sorry." Kitty apologized.

"No worries child. We get that sort of stuff all the time. Mostly doctors and nurses will pass by the rooms and hear stuff like that, and frankly, they are always that person's patient." They all shared a good laugh together.

Moving right along, Dr. Carter looked over Kitty's chart as she saw that particular spot filled out. "How long ago had you had sex?"

"About Christmas," Piotr responded before Kitty.

"With him," Kitty added nervously.

"We were protected." Piotr carried on, "A latex condom."

"I see, " she tapped her pen against her chin. "Was the condom damaged before you placed it on?"

"No!" They both said urgently.

Dr. Carter reached into her lab pocket and pulled out a small, plastic container. "Could you please fill this up, and I'll bring it over for some tests." Kitty's face went pure white, she had never felt so scared as she took the little container that bore her name on it. "It'll only take a few minutes. And if you protected yourself correctly, you can go back home, lying in bed eating hot chicken noodle soup." Dr. Carter said happily.

Kitty walked out of the room, feeling very queasy from the moment she took the container. She turned the door handle that had the girl/boy picture in the middle of the blue triangle. She opened the door and as soon as she got in, the lock clicked.

Dr. Carter left Kitty and Piotr alone as she went to test Kitty's urine. "I don't know what I'll do if all this nausea is the first stage in pregnancy." Kitty weeped.

"No matter what the result, I'll still be with you," Piotr went in for a kiss but she jerked her head away.

Dr. Carter walked in now, as well as another doctor. "Kitty, this is Dr. Lewis, who specializes in pregnancies--"

"Oh God," Kitty hides her face in Piotr's chest.

"I take it that this was unplanned." Piotr tried to console Kitty.

"Maybe you should give them more time. Baby steps," after saying this, Dr. Carter thought that it wasn't the best choice of words.

Piotr patted her head softly. "We didn't expect this to happen." Dr. Lewis nodded her head with agreement. "How are we supposed to take care of a baby?"

"Well, that's what I'm here for. I read that you are 18, correct," Kitty was still silent but gave some sign of recognition. "And you are," she looked at Piotr.

"Twenty. We've been together for two years," Piotr reached over to Kitty and she began to shake.

"Listen, you seem very mature about this and responsible. There are options that you can choose from." As Dr. Lewis was about to get to the options Kitty suddenly grabbed for Piotr's hand, her nails embedding into his skin, but he barely flinched. "First is to decide whether of not you want to have the baby and second if not, then you can find a suitable home and couple who can't have children."

Kitty's chocolate-colored eyes filled with tears and her lips parted. "Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Well of course. This must be a very hard decision to make. You can make an appointment for tomorrow if you'd like." Kitty nodded her head and stepped off the exam table. Piotr reached for her purse and everyone walked out together.

Kitty waited patiently outside inthe car, too nervous to be in the clinic any longer, plus she was near tears and didn't want to cause a big scene. Pitr came back and got into the car. "I made the appointment for tommorrow at ten. Hope that's alright for you?" Kitty didn't say anything, her face was pressed against the window looking at the people still in the clinic's lobby. Piotr started the engine up and drove back to the mansion.

As Piotr pulled up the long paved driveway, Kitty rushed into the house and up to her room. Following slowly behind, Rogue stopped Piotr in the middle of the staircase. "What have ya done now to upset her?" She asked in her southern drawl. Pitr tried to pass by but Rogue stretched her arm over to block his way. "If ya'll hurt her, Ah'll be the least of your troubles. Logan is quite protective of us girls and ain't gonna take no crap from you guys, no matter how big an' tough ya are."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rogue removed her arm and walked down the rest of the steps.

Piotr walked toward Kitty's door and knocked on it gently. "Go away!" She screamed loudly.

"Katya, please, I just want to talk with you," he brought his face closer to the door. There were other voices in the room, but because it was sort of a whisper he couldn't make out who it was. Then the voices stopped and someone walked to the door, turning the knob.

Kurt walked out of the room and looked up to Piotr. "Now you really made a reason for me to hate you. How could you do this to her," he shouted that the whole hall could have heard him. "I'd watch my back is I were you, because from this day forward, you are the enemy." To show his anger, Kurt bamfed to his room leaving Piotr in anguish. Once Kurt was gone, Piotr came close to knock on Kitty's door again, but something drove him to turn around and walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty was so distraught from the night before that she woke up 3 hours before her appointment. Saturday morning and the whole mansion was quiet. She got out of bed and walked over to her laptop desk, she opened up a program and began typing rapidly.

"Dear Diary. Its me again, the most startling news came to me yesterday . . . I'm pregnant! Piotr's the father. I just don't feel that I'm ready . . . that we're ready to have a baby. I'm like 18 for goodness sakes! Oh God, I feel like a statistic. I had to tell someone about it though, definately notthe professor though, he'd kick Piotr out so fast that it'd make Pietro shocked. Okay, like not so funny on that part but the person I told was Kurt. Course he has a big mouth but we like totally have a friendship relationship thing going on. I might tell Rogue, could use the support from her, wouldn't want Scott, Jean, and absolutely not Logan, boy, there'd be nothing left of Piotr. I guess this will be all for now, have something important to take care of." Kitty signed her name at the bottom of the page and shut down her computer.

Kitty stood up and walked over to the bathroom to freshen up, then she grabbed her coat and was out her door.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour and a half later Piotr woke up in his room, and groggily got out of bed. He cleared the sleep left behind in his eyes and looked at his clock. "Eight-thirty!" He quickly went over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He got out thirty minutes later and took about five minutes to get dressed. "Katya," he knocked on her door. There was no response, he knocked again. "Katya, its 9 o'clock we have to go." No sound came from her room.

"Yo lunk head. What are you doing near Kitty's room," Piotr turned around and saw Kurt standing before him.

"I don not have time for this. Katya has a doctor's appointment at 10. Could you just pop inside , she won't listen to me." Kurt sneered at Piotr.

"Loved to, but can't. See there are rules that must be obeyed here, first is to not use our powers to invade someone's privacy." Kurt bamfed away, however, came back again, and had this to say, "By the way, Kitty left about 2 hours ago anyway." Kurt then disappeared again in a black puff of smoke.

Piotr couldn't do anything else that he would think would anger Kurt or Rogue, or even Kitty. He went down the stairs to the kitchen to prepare a meal for himself, but when he got down there Rogue was reading the paper and Kurt was pouring a bowl of cereal. Piotr froze for a second but then took a deep breathe and exhaled. He didn't speak and tried not to look at either of them.

For a few hours Kitty didn't come back and Piotr was starting to get worried. He sat by the phone, in his mind telling it to ring and be Kitty, but it never came. All he could do was wait. In the next ten seconds the front door crept open, Piotr bolted from his seat and ran over to see who came in. "Katya, I was so worried. Why didn't you wait for me?" She spoke not a word but went straight to her room.

Piotr followed not too far behind, she didn't object. Her door swung open and inside sat Rogue reading a book and listening to music. As her head rose from her book, she first eyes Piotr, but by the look of Kitty it wasn't the time. She closed her eyes, pretending she had not seen the two enter. Kitty sat on her bed and grabbed her stuffed animal, gripping it tightly. Piotr bent down in front of her and took her hands into his. Looking deep into her eyes, a smile stretched its way across her face. "I'm not about to kill an innocent life, or let someone else take care of my mistake." Rogue turned her head at this point, hearing Kitty's exact words, "We're having a baby!" Kitty said confidently and Piotr took her into a hug, then released her and looked into her big brown eyes.

"And the others . . . are you going to tell them?"

"_We_ will tell them, but I want to wait a while. This is a big thing, bigger than Bobby getting an 'A' in science class." They had a good chuckle, Piotr looked over to Rogue, knowing she had been listening the whole time. "Rogue," Kitty said, as if barely realizing she had been sitting there. "You can't tell anyone, this has to be our secret until we're ready to tell."

"Do I honestly look like one of those gossiping girls or something?"


	5. Chapter 5

A couple hours later at dinner time, everyone was at the table whispering to each other, across and opposite. Kitty and Piotr had just came in the room and were hounded by Amara. "Is it true? When are you having your baby?" Kitty immediately spotted where Rogue was hunched over her food and shot a glare at her. Kitty made no comment at that and just sat down, Piotr helping her all the way.

Through the dinner some of the girls came up to Kitty asking her the same time for the last half hour, "When are you going to have your baby?" "is it a boy or girl?" At the last straw, she got up from her seat and prowled over to Rogue and slammed her petite but firm hand by her plate.

"Not like those 'gossiping girls' huh?"

"Whata ya talkin' about. I haven't said anything," then both their eyes fell upon Piotr.

"What is this about you telling everyone, I thought we agreed as this being our secret for a while till we were ready to tell."

"I'm truly sorry Katya, but I couldn't help myself," Kitty held an unforgiving glare at him, much to Rogue's liking, but soon faded away as she spoke again.

"Well, I guess that now the cat's out of the bag," she stepped up onto one of the chairs. "Can I have everyone's attention please," the students stopped talking and looked at her.

Piotr got closer and whispered in her ear, "I haven't told everyone, and maybe it wouldn't be a good idea since Logan is in here," but Kitty payed no attention to him.

"I just want to make it clear that me and Piotr are having a baby." The whole room went silent as the dead. As Piotr looked around at everyone his eyes stopped dead at Logan, the fury on his face. A fork was rested in his hand but seconds later it became bent. It was stainless steel, but in the hands of his, nothing more than a piece of plastic.

Piotr dropped his head and said to himself, "These are going to be long months."

One month later. Kitty is now two months pregnant and back with her head in the toilet. "Do you think it would be reasonable to eat less so that you don't throw up." She whipped her head around and glared at Piotr.

"When you're carrying a baby and eating for two, you tell me if you'd eat less." Kitty sat on the couch and turned on the TV to the food channel. "Good, 'Good Eats' is on. Piotr can you hand me my notebook in the drawer," Piotr obliged and also handed her a pencil as the man on the television spoke about the different international cuisines. Kitty's mouth watered with each dish shown in the introductory, every once and a while she would get so caught up in the different meals that she forgot to write them down. Through the show Kitt's eyes also drooped from lack of sleep. Piotr was really concerned, but he wasn't the only one anymore. Everywhere he went with Kitty the guys have shown the upmost care and respect for her. Kitt's eyes instantly shot open at the sound of Piotr's exasperated breaths.

"Is there something wrong Piotr," her eyes staring into his. He blinked unknowingly of what to say.

"Katya, I was wondering. When you have the baby, how will we take care of it? What will people be thinking about us? Did you even tell your parents?" Piotr fired questions at her, one by one.

"Slow down. I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us staying here with our family." Kitty got the sudden urge to giggle at this moment.

"Katya, this is serious."

Kitty made a mockingly serious face at him, trying to hold back further giggles. "I'm sorry Piotr. I'm just so excited, I just couldn't help it, but then," her voice dropped lower. "I'm also very scared. I wouldn't know the first thing about parenting. Sure, I've been taught it at school, but I never though it would happen so soon to me, like all those others." Kitty got into hysterical crying now. Her mood swings were coming on so quickly that she didn't stay on one for more than a minute. "I just want to wake up tomorrow and forget this ever happened. I'm not ready to be a mother yet, for God' sake, I'm not even married. What if you leave me because I won't be pretty anymore--"

"No, no Katya. Don't you ever think that. You will always be beautiful. Pregnancy is the most beautiful part in a woman's life, no man will ever be able to experience that," the tears from Kitty's eyes began to cease. Piotr's little encouraging speech had worked.

The television had just come back from a commercial. "Now let us travel to the cold tundra of Siberia, Russia--" Piotr immediately reacted to this. "Mmm, just smell that delicious _pelmeni_," the man on the television took a bit of the Siberian meat pie, while Kitty was vigorously taking notes again.

"If you would like to make that, I can ask my mama to give you her special recipe." Piotr suggested.

"That could be a wonderful idea. Our baby could then be introduced into two worlds of their heritage from the start and--" Kitty paused mid sentence. "Wait a minute. Does that mean you told your family about us?" She questioned. His eyes started to look away from her, but that only made her mad at him. "Piotr! Tell me, did you or did you not tell your family about us being in this situation." His head shook very slowly.

"I was meaning to. The words just never came out the way I planned when I wrote to them." He backed up with his reason, "Its not that easy you know. Not even my brother Mikhail has a family yet, and he's much older than me."

Kitty didn't seem too happy about this excuse. "That not really an excuse. I'm the one that has problems. I'm eighteen and got impregnated by a twenty-year-old, what would my parents think," Piotr was about to speak, but Kitty didn't let him. "I'll tell you what, 'Kitty we're very ashamed of you. You just had to be like all those other girls, all those other statistics,' "Kitty started to weep again. Piotr was getting very dizzy with this now. One minute she'd be happy, then sad, then happy, mad, and then sad again. He just didn't understand it.

"Katya, no. They would never think that," in his head he came up with a plan. "Let's decide to both tell our parents on Valentine's Day." Kitty looked up at him.

"That's only a couple of days from now," she said a bit scared.

"Yes, but better sooner than later. Don't you think? She smiled and he knew she was happy with his idea.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom, dad. You remember my boyfriend Piotr right? Well, we have something very important to tell you." Kitty paused, and gave a deep breath. "We're pregnant . . . well, I'm pregnant anyway," there was a silence. "I hope you'll understand that we are going to keep the baby and --"

"Katya, are you ready yet?" Piotr called to her. Kitty turned her back on the full size mirror in her room.

Kitty was practicing all morning what she was planning on telling her parents. "Coming," she called back. She grabbed her purse and jacket then zipped out the door with Piotr. Piotr took Kitty's hand and helped her into the van, that Professor Xavier loaned him, to drive across town to Kitty's parents' house.

"This is it," Piotr put on his seat belt and looked at Kitty. "Are you ready for this?"

"Not, but like you said, better now then later, right?" Piotr watched Kitty put her seat belt on and then she placed her hand on her abdomen. "This is really going to happen, isn't it?"

"Da," Piotr started up the car and drove out of the driveway.

It was a long silent thirty minutes, but that's only because Kitty had gotten hungry on the way and needed to stop at a drive-threw. Piotr had no objection, treating her to what she wanted and what she could keep down. At long last, Kitty pointed down the street that her parents lived on, and guided him to her old home. They both got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"Kitty honey, its so good to see you sweet hear." Kitty's mom embraced her in a hug. The middle-aged woman looked at Piotr. "You must be Peter my baby always talks about," Kitty blushed and Piotr smiled with a little chuckle. "Please come in," Kitty took Piotr by the hand and followed in after her mother. Kitty's mother walked away into some hallway and started talking to her husband, while Kitty and Piotr sat down on the couch in the living room.

"My little girl has come home," a deep male voice, Kitty's father, said excitedly. He rushed out of whatever room he was in and hugged his daughter tightly when she stood up. Then after that everyone sat down on either the couch or the recliners.

"The two adults looked at the two younger adults. Panic arose in the pit of Kitty's stomach. "Mom, dad," she looked at both of them when she said this. "Me and Piotr have something very important to tell you--"

"You may be mad with Kitty but we are both adults and have made our decision on this together." Already, from the moment Piotr spoke, Kitty's father did not like where this conversation was headed.

"What are you trying to say to us Mr. Rasputin." His voice was full of daggers and his eyes were unblinking like a venomous snake. Kitty's mother, however, did not steer into the direction her husband was going in, even though she also knew where this conversation was going.

"Now dear, remember what the doctor --"

"Are you getting what this walking sperm is saying? You expect me to calm down and let them say what they have to say, when I already know what they're trying to say." His face grew res as his body heated up with anger.

"Well, if you know so much then you should know that now, more than ever that your daughter needs you!" His wife screamed back.

"What daughter?" Kitty's face turned sadder and she looked at Piotr.

"Sir, with all do respects you wife is correct. Now we aren't asking for anything, we just thought it important to inform you --" he broke him off.

"Are all of _your_ people this way?"

"Daddy!" Kitty squealed shrilly.

"What do you mean of 'my people'?" Piotr asked him back.

"Let me rephrase that as so your simple mind can understand better."

Piotr gritted his teeth in anger at this insult. His hand clenched into a fist and his muscles flexed. "Sir, I love your daughter and I will do nothing to harm her. We are having this baby and you can like it or not." Piotr stood up about to go for a swing, Kitty pulled back on his arm.

"Maybe we should go," Kitty suggested.

"I think that would be best for the both of us," her father stood up and walked away. Her mother on the other hand approached Kitty and Piotr.

"Give your father some time dear, he may come around. You know how he gets sometimes." Kitty hugged her mother with lots of love. They looked into each others' eyes. "I hope you can ask me about anything and everything," she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Thanks mom, I will," Kitty and Piotr walked over to the front door and opened it. "We are so sorry for this intrusion --"

"Not Peter, these will be the best years of your life. Do not be sorry, I can see that you love Kitty and will love your baby just as much."

They both stepped outside and walked to the van. "Well, that went better than expected." Kitty said behind hidden tears. They got into the van and drove away.

In the next few hours Piotr sat in his room writing out a letter to his parents. He was planning on it to be short and simple, but just like his encounter with Kitty's parents, well rather father, he went into a long explanation. Kitty was in the room also, giving out suggestions that Piotr could include. She would occasionally peer over at his letter to see if he wrote what she had said, but because the letters were so strange looking that she didn't understand any of it.

"Piotr, can you teach me Russian," Kitty climbed all over him as he tried to write. Piotr started to bite the end of his pencil, leaving teeth marks and then looked at Kitty.

"Katya, I can't concentrate with you distracting me. It takes several weeks for my parents to get me letters, so I want to finish this as soon as possible." Kitty climbed off his back and sat next to him grumpily.

All was quiet for the next two hours. Piotr was now re-reading his letter and then looked over to Kitty who had fallen asleep sometime as he was going over his letter. He gently shook her to wake her from her slumber. "Katya. Katya, wake up," but she did not wake. He did not pursue any further, but gently planted a kiss upon her forehead and brought the blanket over her body.


	7. Chapter 7

The short month of February ended quickly and March soon crept around the corner. Kitty was looking no different from the first two months, but this time around it would be her second visit to see Dr. Lewis since she first learned that she was pregnant. Because of a little incident that Piotr got into a couple of weeks ago, Logan got the professor to put him under house arrest, and Kitty was obliged to ask one of her friends to come with her and chose, "Rogue!"

"Don't get your ponytail in a bundle, I told ya I was comin'." Rogue raced over to where Kitty and Piotr stood, "well, are we going?" Piotr bent down and planted a kiss on her rosy red lips. Rogue rolled her eyes and just walked out the door.

"If Kurt didn't wreck Logan's bike and frame it on you, you wouldn't be in this mess. I just wish Kurt would stop acting so immature about you and me." Kitty scuffed.

"He only does this cause he cares," Piotr gave her another kiss. "Now go, Rogue isn't a patient person." Kitty raced out the door to Rogue's parked car while Piotr stood inside and waved them off.

As they both got to the clinic they had to wait in the child infested waiting room. A little boy, probably no older than five, kept staring at Kitty. "You don't look sick. Are you here to get a check-up too?" Kitty took her eyes off of the television set. "My mommy said I needed to get my rooster shot. I don't know why, I'm not a chicken." Kitty tried to stifle back her laughter.

"Who's your mommy?" The little boy turned around and pointed to a girl that looked the exact same age as her. That could have only meant that she had the little boy when she was only 13. At that moment Kitty felt butterflies in her stomach. When she looked at the expression on the girl's face she could tell things had not gone right with her boyfriend. She wanted so badly to stand up and walk over to her. Try and get to know her.

"Kitty Pryde." Kitty turned her head to the nurse that just called her name. She and Rogue both walked with the lady, the little boy waved goodbye to Kitty as she left the waiting room.

When they got to the room and were left alone, Kitty immediately approached Rogue. "Did you see that cute little boy that was talking to me back there?"

"What of it?"

Rogue asked, but not really realizing who she was talking about, since she wasn't paying attention.

"His mom looked exactly my age," Rogue gave no expression. "She was only 13 when she probably had him!" Kitty said with more enthusiasm.

"Ya think I should give her a medal then."

"How could you say something like that," Kitty felt like she had been hit with a brick of cold ice.

"Look, I'm not sayin' I don't care, its just, what do you expect. Some girls just don't know when to wait or protect themselves properly." As soon as Rogue finished, she felt completely sorry about it. "Kitty --"

"No, that's your opinion. Its your right to say what you feel. Piotr was right, we should have never had sex."

Rogue perked up. "Ya mean, the big guy didn't do this to you cause he could?" She was astonished and Kitty nodded her head.

"He didn't want to. I've asked him before the party, long before, and he still said no. He wanted to wait. Finally at the party I got him to do it. We did protect ourselves but something must have gone wrong. This is really all my fault."

Rogue took a closer seat next to her. Consoling her, "You know, it takes two people to have a baby, so it ain't all your fault. You provided the egg, and Piotr, somehow, managed the sperm." They laughed and Kitty felt semi-better about herself. The door opened and they got quiet all of a sudden.

"Hello Dr. Lewis," Kitty greeted her doctor. "This is my friend Rogue." The two both shook hands. Dr. Lewis motioned for Kitty to sit on the high table, and she did so while Dr. Lewis was going through her charts.

"Well, looks like we're going to be very busy today. You're scheduled to check your weight, your blood pressure, your urine , and then I'll need to measure your abdomen to see how much you and your baby had grown, and finally and ultrasound. Then that'll be all."

"Let's get crackin' then doc." Kitty laughed.

"Dr. Lewis stood next to the weight scale and then Kitty stood on it. One hundred and thirty pounds, her previous was 120. Dr. Lewis then proceeded onto the next test, blood pressure, 120. The next test, urine sample. The next, her abdomen grew to be 10 inches around, a great increase from her normal size. And finally the ultrasound.

Kitty, Rogue, and Dr. Lewis walked out of the small room and entered an even bigger one. Kitty laid down on the comfortable bed and pulled up her shirt to her bra. "Okay, let's find out where the little one is hiding." The ultrasound was turned on and the gurgling of Kitty's inside could be heard.

"Will I be able to know if it's a boy or girl?" Kitty asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not. When you near the end of your second trimester you can find ut then."

"It would be better that Piotr finds out with you anyway," Rogue finally spoke, after a time of silence. Kitty smiled.

When all the tests were completed Kitty and Rogue were allowed to finally leave. "Wait, hold on Kitty." Dr. Lewis stopped her before she could get away. She handed her a few slips of papers. "These are your prescriptions for your prenatal vitamins. These are vital for a healthy you and healthy baby." Kitty took them and at last left.

As Rogue pulled up to the driveway, Kitty saw Piotr standing beside the front door waiting for her. She ran up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. They then retreated to his room. "I have good news," he got a elongated envelope from his stand and showed her. "It's from home." Kitty squealed excitedly but also nervously.

"Open it, open it!"

He cut the top open and pulled out the letter.

"Well," Kitty urged impatiently. "What does it say."

"Okay, okay, don't rush me." He paused as he read through. "My brother is disappointed but still happy for me --" he read on. Kitty pushed further.

"What else," Piotr became silent, dead silent. "Piotr come on. What else does it say?" Kitty paused for a second, she could read his expressions. "What's wrong," she asked scared.

Piotr's voiced cracked. "This isn't from my parents . . . its from my brother." Kitty didn't understand. "My parents were killed. Mikhail and my sister, Illyana, barely made it out." Kitty was horrified.

"Piotr, I'm so sorry."

He tried to fight back his tears. "I would like to be left alone, please." Kitty got off his bed and when she tried to kiss him goodbye, he turned away from her. Kitty didn't feel hurt by this, but by what happened to his parents.

Kitty left his room and went down for some food.

Hours later, when Kitty came back to knock on Piotr's door, no one answered. She opened it slowly and found it empty. He was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been another month. Piotr didn't call or write Kitty, the depression about the news of his parents was devastating, for the both of them.

It was one rainy afternoon that there came a knock on the front door. Kitty, who was starting to get some stomach, was heading toward the door thinking that she was going to open it, but instead, it was Kurt. In the doorway stood a soaking wet Piotr, Kitty saw his face and immediately broke down in tears. His clothes dripping on the floor but Kitty didn't care, she threw her arms around his waist.

Professor Xavier wheeled over to them and approached Piotr. "Piotr, its good to have you back," he said with sincerity. "If there is anything I can do for you ..." Piotr looked silently over to the still open front door and two other people walked in the mansion.

"Shelter, professor?" Piotr asked.

A man that was about Piotr's height and a little girl, that Kitty suspected were Mikhail and Illyana. "Of course," Xavier nodded his head. "Kurt, could you take them to a room, and maybe some dry clothes to change into?" Kurt nodded his head as he looked at the little girl who gripped a stuff bear tightly. Mikhail took hole of his sister's hand as he followed behind Kurt up the stairs. Kitty and Piotr tagged behind Kurt, but turned into Piotr's room.

When Piotr walked into his room he took off his jacket and plopped down on his bed, running his fingers through his black hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I've lost everything."

"Not everything. You still have your brother and sister. Not to mention me," she put her hand on his shoulder," and our baby."

"Piotr–sorry. I'll come back later," Mikhail backed away from the door, but Piotr stopped him.

"_Nyet_, its alright. We were just talking." Kitty looked back and forth as they talked, trying to understand what they were saying.

"We got settled in. Illyana is still a bit shaken up," Mikahil said. Kitty looked at Piotr puzzling.

"Illyana is feeling a bit scared. I should go talk to her--"

Kitty stood up. "Let me." He felt a little insecure about this after what had already happened to his parents. He just felt that he could only make things okay it he personally checked on it. "Don't worry Piotr. Everything will be alright now. I don't think there will be any more surprises." Kitty then went out with Mikhail.

"So, you and my brother are having a baby," Mikhail's accent ran thickly in his speech. Kitty smiled. "I'm going to be an uncle and have nephew?"

"I'm not sure about that yet. I'll know in about two months." Kitty and Mikhail stopped in front of a slightly opened door. Mikhail pushed the door open, announcing his and Kitty's presence in his native tongue.

Kitty took one look at Illyana, trying to put on the right face for her. She mostly understood Russian, but Piotr said he taught her some English, like he did with his brother. "Illyana, my name is Kitty. I'm Piotr's girlfriend," the little girl was brushing the fur of her teddy bear, then roughing it up again by using her hand. "Do you understand what I'm saying," Kitty approached closer.

"My mama and papa are dead. That's why Piotr took me and Mikhail to live with you. Said you people were safe , and didn't hurt each other." This sort of disturbed Kitty. Illyana looked about seven, maybe eight. How hard it must be to learn about death so early in life, especially for a little child like herself.

"Piotr really cares about you."

"He cares about you too," Illyana responded. "Says when you get to be a mommy, we'll all be a family." Kitty smiled from ear to ear, and knew that with all the pain they have went through, a rainbow still shimmered over their heads..


	9. Chapter 9

By the fifth month, now in May, Kitty was begging to look really bloated. She was also up and about with shopping.

"My mom said she'd be here to pick us up. We're going to Babies-R-Us, and little Illyana wanted to help pick some things out." Kitty told Piotr.

"I just don't know," Piotr said hesitantly with furrowed brows. Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"I have things under control. I need the practice, and my mom will be with us."

"I just don't think that getting practice with my sister is a good idea," Kitty smirked mischievously. A loud honk arose from the outside.

"That's her. Come on Ana," Kitty took her hand, her other hand was used to clench her teddy bear tightly. "I love you, bye!" She called from when she got in the car.

* * *

Kitty's mom pulled up in the parking lot and all the girls piled out of the car. "So are we shopping for a boy or girl?" 

"I don't know yet," she put one hand on her growing stomach. "Just the basic, non-genderized stuff for now." Kitty looked down at Illyana, she was rearing to get in the store.

"Well, alright. Half now, half later." The three girls walked up to the sliding doors. Pregnant women and women with newborns were bustling up and down the aisles. They were all much older than Kitty, but younger than her mother. "Don't be scared," her mother took her hand , as the other one was holding Illyana's.

"Welcome to Babies-R-Us. If you have trouble finding what you need just ask one of our employees, and they'll be happy to assist you." Said the manager's assistant, as Kitty took a basket cart.

"Oh no honey, if we're here for the basics you'll need a bigger basket," her mother stated. Kitty then looked at the huge basket her mother pulled from the side.

"Are you sure," Kitty's jaw fell when she saw the size of the cart. Kitty took the cart, Illyana stood next to her.

They went down the many aisles, putting in all the basic needs of a newborn: booties, onesies, blanket, a swing 9her mother's choice), several toys (chosen by Illyana), a car seat, and finally a baby carrier. "Okay, mom, I Don't want to max out your credit car!" Kitty tried to push away the diaper bag her mother was trying to add to the cart.

"You are going to need this. Now, no more fuss," her mom was going a bit overboard with the shopping, but Kitty knew how grandmothers acted when they were about to have their first grandchild. She recalled that her grandma acted the same way, or that's how her mom said it went.

The shopping took longer than expected and as the girls stepped up to the cash register, Kitty recognized someone she saw before. "What is it dear?"

"I've seen her somewhere. . ." Kitty 's voice trailed off. Her mother looked at the lady in front of them. "I remember, at the clinic," Kitty turned to her mother. "Her son was talking to me that day." Kitty took a chance and stepped forward, she tapped on her shoulder. . .

"Yes?" The girl asked.

"I Don't mean to be rude," the girl batted her eyelashes at Kitty. "I saw you in the family clinic a few months ago. . ." the girl's eyes drifted to Kitty's enlarging stomach.

"Yes, I think you're the one my son has been talking about." The person at the register gave a little cough, not really wanting to break up the conversation. The girl started to put her things up on the checkout stand, then turned back to Kitty. "My name is Isabelle," they shook hands.

"I'm Kitty. That's my mom and my boyfriend's sister."

"So, how far along are you?" Isabelle asked as the beeping sounded in the background.

"Five months."

There was a silence between them.

"Do you--" they both started.

"You go." Isabelle said.

"It's alright," Kitty permitted.

The cashier rang up the last item, and Kitty's mom began to put up their stuff, Illyana was also helping.

"What I was going to ask is if your boyfriend, well . . .I shouldn't say this . . .after all, I've never met him."

"No, go on . . ."

"Has he forced this onto you?" Isabelle said.

"It was an accident actually. But we're going through with it."

Isabelle pulled out her wallet, and gave the cash to the cashier. She looked at Kitty with a sadden face. She was one of the lucky ones, boyfriend sticking through it all. Even her mother. "Is something wrong?" Kitty asked sympathetically.

"I shouldn't bother, I-I have to go." Isabelle said frightened, took her bags and went for the door.

"Wait," Kitty stopped her and stepped out of line. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from her pocket. "Here, its always nice to talk to people who are going through the same things . . .well, sort of." Isabelle shakily took the slip of paper and then went on her way. Kitty turned back around and went back to her mother and Illyana.

"She seemed really nice."

"Yeah she did." Kitty started to help her mom rack up the items.

* * *

It was near nightfall and the girls came back from shopping. Kitty couldn't wait to rest her feet, Piotr and Mikhail were bringing in all of the heavy stuff." Do we need all this kind of stuff for right now, I mean, the baby isn't even born yet. It looked like you bought an entire nursery." Piotr commented when he put down the swing and went over to Kitty. 

"The thing is, my mom payed for it. She didn't even want me to buy _the pacifier_."

"I though you already had that," Piotr laughed softly.

"Very funny." Mikahil came in with the last box, the car seat. "Thanks Mikahil," she smiled at him caringly. He just nodded his head and walked away. "Piotr? Does Mikhail have a girlfriend?"

"Uh--"

"Kitty, phone." Kurt called to her.

"Hold that thought." She raced over to the phone line. "Hello?"

"Kitty," spoke the voice on the other end. "It's me, Isabelle," Kitty opened her mouth happily and turned to Piotr saying she'd talk to him later. He took this opportunity and went up to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

Month sixth, three more to go.

"Oh!" Kitty squealed. Piotr ran to her side.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Piotr asked scared.

"I felt the baby," Kitty put her hand on her large stomach. Piotr laughed joyfully.

"Really," he put his hand on her stomach as well. He smiled from ear to ear.

Rogue had just come into the room. "We felt the baby!" They both screamed. She looked excited and ran over the Kitty, as she let her touch her stomach.

"Oh my gawd. Congratulations!" She hugged the both of them.

"What's all the holla-balu about," Kurt just walked in. They didn't say anything, but Kitty did rush over to him and forcibly put his hand on her stomach. His face lit up with joy, "that's amazing. Oh, one more thin, Dr. Lewis called. Said if you want to find out the sex of junior, that she'll be free this afternoon."

Kitty looked at Piotr and he looked at her. They were excited to finally uncover the mystery.

So later that afternoon they took up Dr. Lewis's offer and drove over to the clinic. They got taken over to the ultrasound and had to sit and wait.

"So, what are you guessing? Boy or girl?" Kitty rubbed her hands in Piotr's.

"Well, what do you think it'll be?"

Kitty put her hands on hr waist and looked at him comically. "You can't answer my question with a question. Come on, just tell me."

"Alright, I want it to be--"

"Good afternoon. How are we feeling today," Dr. Lewis came in, also with a special guest, Dr. Carter.

"Really excited." Kitty lifted up her shirt about half way up her body. The cold jelly against her skin made her jerk and giggle. Piotr held her hand and kissed her forehead. They both watched the little monitor and the motion of the baby.

First they saw the shadow of the head, then the arms waving about. Kitty gripped Piotr's hand. Down the torso . . . is where they saw ...

When Kitty and Piotr got back to the mansion they kept kissing each other, all the way to the door. "Aahh, my eyes!" Shouted Bobby as he opened the front door for them.

"Oh real mature Drake." Kitty gave Piotr another kiss. She walked up to her room and got on the phone to call Isabelle about her results.

"So, you are having a baby shower right?" Isabelle asked over the phone.

"I'm really not so sure. After all, my mom mostly got me everything I'd need. I don't know what else there is to raising a baby." Kitty replied.

"I bet I could make up a whole list you'd still need. So come on, what do you say." There was a short pause on the other end.

"No thanks, I don't want you to throw a baby shower for me," a knock came at Kitty's door. "Gotta go, talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Remember . . . no shower."

"I got ya. Bye."

"Bye. " Both ends hung up and Kitty walked over to her door. "Piotr," she was pulled into a kiss.

"Come, you must see." He pulled her out of her room.

They walked a little ways to Piotr's room, but just before they came upon it Piotr put his hands over Kitty's eyes and then opened the door in front of her. "Surprise!" Piotr removed his hands and Kitty's jaw dropped to the floor. It was a white empty room. "The professor said we could use it for the baby. Though, of course, you'll need to change rooms. Scott said he wouldn't mind."

"I'll be the only girl in this hall."

"Not really," Piotr wrapped his arms around her stomach. "There's still Illyana." Kitty smiled.

"Its wonderful Piotr. I can't wait to get started on decorating it." Piotr turned her around and frowned.

"Should you really help out? I mean, the paint fumes and heavy lifting? No no, my brother would be happy to help. You'll see when we're through, you'll love it." He rocked her body from side to side, and kissed her on her head.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mrs. Pryde, its me, Isabelle--"

"Oh, hello darling. Any word on Kitty?"

"She says she doesn't want a baby shower, from me--"

"From you yes, but darling, I'm way ahead of you. If I could get my husband out of the house for the day, we can plan out everything from here."

"On the other end, Isabelle was going through her house into her room. Then she went to her dresser and pulled out her planner. "What day should the shower be?" She took out a pencil and licked the tip.

"Saturday is always a good day to have celebrations."

"There will of course be the presents and food. Not to mention, also games and prizes."

"Of course. Everything that Kitty doesn't have and will need we can write the item on a piece of paper and put it into a hat to choose from."

"Great!" Isabelle said excitedly. "So then, all that is left is the amount of people." Mrs. Pryde assured her that she got all that planned out. "Okay, well, then that seems like all. Saturday July 16th at--"

"Three o'clock." Mrs. Pryde finished.

"alright. I'll see you soon then, bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up their phones.

A scream of pain rang all throughout the mansion. Piotr heard it from the Rec Room and stopped his game of pool with Bobby. "Did you hear that?" Piotr cocked his head trying to figure where the scream came from. Bobby looked at him.

"Sounds like it came from Kitty's room." Bobby looked curious. Piotr threw down his pool stick and rushed up the stairs. Kitty was now moaning but nothing more. Piotr burst through the room and ran to her side. Storm was already waiting in the room.

"Nothing to worry about Piotr. It was just a contraction. She'll be having them for the rest of her pregnancy, no need to be alarmed."

"No need!" Kitty yelled from her bed. Piotr felt calm again and was reassured.

"I'll just leave you two alone now." Storm then walked out of the room.

Piotr sat on Kitty's bed with her and laid her back onto his lap. "Don't worry Katya, in just a couple of months it'll all be over." Tear drops streamed down her face and Piotr wiped them away. She looked up at his with her tear stained eyes.

"Piotr, what's going to happen afterwards?"

"What do you mean?" Kitty sat up and cuddled against him.

"Will we get married? Have more children?" What?" Her voice cracked.

"I'm not so sure myself," Piotr put his arm around her.

The door suddenly opened and the young couple shuffled to see who was entering. Mikhail looked inside to the position they were in, and immediately became flustered. "I'm sorry, my apologies." And then he walked out closing the door behind him. Piotr got off the bed and went out into the hall. "I'm very sorry Piotr. There is phone call for you from Keetie's mother." Piotr turned around and told Kitty he'd be right back.

He then walked downstairs and picked up the receiver. "Hello."

"Peter honey, I was wondering if you could bring Kitty over to my house at three tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can do that. What for?" He ran his fingers through his black hair.

"It's a surprise." Her voice sounded so distant when she said this.

Piotr then heard Kitt screaming from her room, this time, for him. "I got to go."

"Tomorrow, don't forget. And remember, it's a secret." He smiled, but it was obvious she wasn't able to see it. He hung up the phone and ran back to Kitty.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday afternoon, Kitty wobbled out of her room down to the kitchen. "Kitty, you don't look too good." Rogue stated.

"I was up most of the night tossing and turning," Kitty rubbed the sleep from her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Katya," Piotr walked in and kissed her on her head, then rubbed her stomach. "Are you feeling better today?"

"No," she said forcefully. "I stayed up most of the night, my back is killing me and you are oh so cheerful while I'm going through the wonders of pregnancy." Kitty roughly sat down on the stool by the high counter.

"Well, to make you feel better, I can do one thing for you." Piotr sat down beside her.

"Oh yeah, wha–" Just then Kitty's shoulders dropped and she let out a low, relaxing purr.

"I was thinking that we could go for a ride later on, you know, get you out of the house." He continued to massage her back as he tongue fell out of her mouth and lolling about on her lips like a dog. Rogue stifled back her laughter.

"Out of the house . . . mmm."

"Say about two-thirty?"

"Mmm, hmm." Kitty was starting to doze off in his arms. Her eyelids weighing so heavily.

Rogue then approached him, but also tried not to wake Kitty. "I have to be somewhere at three, do you think you can drop me off?"

"I'm really not so sure. This is kinda important. Couldn't Jean or Scott take you?"

Piotr stopped massaging Kitty's back/shoulders.

"I know what yar up to." Rogue now watched Kitty sleeping peacefully. "I can't go with Jean cause she's gonna be at the beauty salon for a while. And, well, I just rather not be alone with Scott period."

Piotr was sure in a pickle. Take Rogue and expose his plan, or not take her and Rogue would be pissed. Mikhail passed by the kitchen. "Mikhail," Piotr relaxed Kitty on the counter and went over to his brother. Rogue still sat in the kitchen and watched them talk. The only time Piotr would talk in his native tongue was when he was around his family or when he didn't know the correct English translation. Mikhail inaudibly nodded his head after Piotr had said something. "My brother said he can take you, but he's leaving right now to take my sister to the zoo.

"Well, then tell him I'll be ready in a sec. I have to change first." Rogue brushed passed Mikhail not saying anything, then Piotr looked down at Kitty.

So Mikhail and, Rogue, and Illyana left an hour before three, however, when Piotr came to get Kitty up she wasn't set on leaving the house anymore. "Katya, you have to come, its important."

"Go without me, I don't feel too good."

"I'm tired of this," Piotr pulled Kitty out of her bed and swung her over her shoulders.

"Piotr I'm serious, I don't want to go anywhere today." Kitty kicked and punched him like a little child who didn't want to go to the doctor's.

"Its not going to hurt you to stand on your feet and get out of the house," Piotr walked down the stairs still carrying and taking the beating of his hormonal driven girlfriend.

He made it in the car and strapped Kitty in her seat like a little baby, then went around and got in the driver's seat. "If I'm being towed away out of my comfort zone, the least you could do is tell me where you're taking me." She looked at him and he smiled slyly.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hoping this will be enough for my long absense. I had a little bit of struggle now that the story is winding down to an end. Believe me, you'll all be surprised at how this story turns out.

* * *

Isabelle was over at Kitt's parents' house with her 6-year-old son, Joshua, helping put on the finishing touches to the baby shower. "Yeah, you can put that platter over there," she directed Rogue. "Be careful," she called to her as she looked outside, "okay everyone, Peter should be coming with Kitty any minute, so take your places," Isabelle announced. 

"I see them coming," Mikhail shouted out. When he had come to drop off Rogue, Illyana decided she'd much rather stay for the baby shower, and he stayed to help. Everyone scrambled to their hiding places. The doorknob started to turn . . .

"Quietly Isabelle whispered," Alright, on the count of three. One . . . two . . ."

"Surprise!" Came a cheerful voice as the door was opened.

Everyone looked around dazed and confused, thinking that Illyana had shouted out, then they saw the bubbly giggling Kitty and shameful looking Piotr stand in the door way. "Huh, what!" They all looked at the two that stood by the door.

Rogue walked up to Piotr and hit him, as hard she could, on the rm. "Piotr Rasputin, you are the worst secret keeper I know." She said, pretending to be angry.

"She wouldn't have come if I didn't tell her." He apologized.

"He's right, I made him tell. I wasn't feeling good earlier--" the minute she let this out, her mother hurried through the crowd. "Mom, I'm feeling better now," Kitty whined as her mom sat her down in a large cushioned rocking chair. Illyana walked over to Kitty holding Joshua's hand.

"Can we start the games now?"

Illyana looked so adorable. "Of course we can." Kitty looked over to her mom and she nodded as well. The only two guys, Piotr and Mikhail, were allowed to watch sports or whatever in Kitty's dad's room, Mikhail humbly took this offer, its just that Piotr made himself difficult. "Piotr I insist, you'll probably get bored if you stay out here, not to mention feel a bit awkward being the only guy." Kitty left her party guests just for a few moments, and walked him to her dad's room. "Now stay in here unless you have to use the restroom or are hungry." She shut the door on them and walked back.

All the women in the room were seated all around, as Kitty was seated at a place where everyone could see her. Kitty made herself comfortable in the big cushioned rocking chair and watched as her mother went around handing out pieces of paper, while Jean handed out the pencils and books to write on.

"Our first game is to see how much you all know about babies with a little word jumble. When I say go, you'll have a minute and a half to unscramble as many words you can that are associated with baby needs. Ready . . . go!" Everyone in the room began scratching their pens, pencils, whatever, on the paper. Even Illyana, though her lack of understanding of the English language, played along and did surprisingly well. "Okay, time's up," Mrs. Pryde went around to collect the papers, looking through each of them as a teacher would a student's work. Isabelle went away for a few seconds to get a large black trash bag, filled with the prizes. "Its looks as though a few of you got them all right, but only one of you finished in the fastest time." Mrs. Pryde looked down at the stack of papers, running her fingers through them once more and looking up at the crowd. She stood up carrying her eyes over to where Illyana was playing hand games with Joshua.

"Congratulations Ana, come and pick out your prize." Kitty bent down to her and took Illyana's hand leading her over to her mom, who was holding open the large black bag. Mrs. Pryde reached around inside the bag, feeling everything that she and Isabelle had filled it with. There were large gifts, small gifts, soft gifts, and fragile gifts. After a moment of rummaging through it, she extracted a beautifully crafted, ceramic painted horse statue.

"Ooo," Illyana said when Mrs. Pryde handed it to her. She thanked her and went back to Joshua, showing off her prize to him. All the women in the room laughed at her adorableness, saying things like, "She is such an adorable child," or "How wonderful it must be for her parents to have such a daughter." Kitty felt and uneasy pain as this was spoken. Illyana was only a little child and had already lost her parents. Here Kitty was having a celebration with her mother and close friends, while Illyana seemed to be all alone in the world, if it wasn't for Piotr and Mikhail that is.

For the next two hours, all the women had played other games, shared stories, and repeatedly came up to Kitty to feel her stomach. Now that the party was winding down to an end, the gifts were being opened , Piotr and Mikhail came out to watch, and also grab some of the food. Piotr was sitting right next to Kitty with Illyana on his lap as they watched her open her gifts.

"And this is from me," one of Kitty's friends said. The present was wrapped in a paper with Pooh Bear and Eyore, a very typical baby theme.

Kitty tore open the wrapping, clawing her way through it till she found the surface of the box and showed it to everyone."Why it's a Baby Einstein book! How wonderful," her mother exclaimed. Kitty passed it over to Piotr and he took a look at it.

"This something that will make the baby smart, Katya?" Kitty giggled.

"Of course silly." Then Piotr let Illyana hold it.

"I don't think that such a thing is needed with a mother as smart as you, they would be genius." Kitty giggled embarrassed, blushing uncontrollably. All the other women also laughed until the next gift was handed to her.

"Alright Peter, now you stop." Mrs. Pryde settle the other girls as she stepped forward. "Here you go sweety, this is from your father and I. Kitty took the package. The room became silent.

"Daddy?" Kitty looked at her mother surprised. She stared at the rectangular shape for a moment, then began ripping through the paper. Piotr looked in her lap and saw the large book with the title engraved 'My First Year' in gold painted letter and tiny booties below the word 'First'. Tears started to form in Kitty's eyes. "Mom I --" her mother interrupted.

"Now wait, there's something for the new aunt, uncle and father too." Jean walked over to the long table, which held the last of the gifts, and handed each one to Mrs. Pryde, who in turn, handed it to the respective person in turn.

Illyana was so alighted with joy, that once the gift had fallen into her hands she ripped through it. When she pulled out the gift, she exclaimed something out in Russian, and made Piotr and Mikhail laugh. Kitty looked at Piotr curiously. "She thanks you for the gift. Says it reminds her much of our farm back home."

Illyana got off of Piotr's lap and went down to the floor where Joshua was, and started to take the little pieces of her toy farm out.

Next Mikhail received his gift. It was not a large gift like Illyana's, but it wasn't small neither. Wrapped in a navy blue plain wrapping paper, Mikhail tore through it and lifted it up. "It is a book." He showed everyone the cover. "Learn English in 10 Days." He read the title. Piotr left Kitty's side for a moment, and flipped through the pages. He muttered something to his brother, and he turned to Mrs. Pryde. "Thank you, Mrs. Pryde." She smiled at him and then she got the last gift that was for Piotr.

Piotr took the gift and began and began to unwrap it. The room became suddenly quiet, all eyes turning to him and on the gift. To make the anticipation more unbearable he unwrapped the gift slowly, carefully taking off the tabs of tape. Kitty looked down at Illyana playing with her toys and it made her want to have a family of her own all the more. She rested her hands on her stomach, "Mrs. Pryde." Kitty lifted up her head, Piotr was holding some sort of clear block and gently walked over to have a closer looked at what he was holding.

"Oh mom," Kitty exasperated.

"You're welcome honey." Mrs. Pryde smiled warmly. All the other girls grew curious. "Well, what does it say?" Rogue asked impatient.

"We are one like the earth and sky. Tears of pain, and tears of joy, one thing no one can destroy, our love." Kitty recited. She went over and hugged her mother with eye full of tears. Mrs. Pryde patted her on the back ceasing the tears.

"I want you two to put that somewhere where you can always see it. Raising a family isn't all that easy, and comes with a few sacrifices--"

The from door just opened. "Honey, why are there all these cars out front?" Mr. Pryde walked into the living room having all the girls stare at him. It took a moment for him to register everything and at that moment his eyes fell on Kitty. Standing there next to his fie and daughter's boyfriend. Anger swept over him, but then, he looked at Kitty's face, how happy she was. She had grown so much and he wasn't there to see it happen. How foolish he felt for the way he'd been.

"Daddy don't get mad--"

"Mad? Sweety no, I was wrong to be mad in the first place. I should have realized Peter wouldn't do anything to harm you," he walked over to her and hugged her. With wide eyes and a big smile he said, "I'm gonna be a grandfather!"


	14. Chapter 14

The second to the last month something terrible happened. It was on one of Kitty's daily walks with Piotr that she felt a terrible pain in her stomach. It was so sudden that she stopped where she stood and clutched Piotr's hand.

"Katya, what's wrong?" He tried to stand her back on her feet as she started to sink to the ground. The next thing that happened was that he scooped her up in his arms with ease, and walked back to the mansion as fast he could.

Bursting through the door brought an uprise with ever whom was passing. "Some thing is wrong with Katya!" Piotr exclaimed, still holding onto Kitty as she waled and screamed in agony.

"D-don't worry, I'll get my car." Scott said and ran away very quickly.

When Scott pulled around to the front, Piotr and Kitty got in. While Scott drove, Piotr sat in the back seat with Kitty to watch over her. Scott got them to the hospital as soon as he could and from then, the professional doctors took over.

"You'll have to wait in the waiting room," the nurse said as they both watched Kitty being wheeled off in a wheelchair, still crying from the pain.

An hour passed on and no word from the doctors or nurses. While Scott was as cool as a cucumber, Piotr was as nervous as a hare in a fox den. "Excuse me is--" he tried catching the attention of the doctors. "If you could tell me--" they walked away again. Fitted with anger he cursed under his breath and turned to Scott. "Why will they not say anything?"

"Piotr, you have to remember these are professionals, and are sure to be doing everything they possibly can to help her."

Piotr turned heel and grabbed the collar of Scott's shirt, pulling him out of his seat. Security guards that were seeing this situation started to advance toward them. "Is there a problem here?" Piotr turned around when he heard this voice. He let Scott slip through his hands, and it gave a small _thump_ on the ground.

"No problem, just waiting on someone." Scott said coolly, adjusting his collar.

"Alright. Watch yourself," he directed himself to Piotr. "Any more disturbances and we'll have to throw you out." The guards walked away and all fell quiet between the two of them. Scott went back to reading a magazine he'd found and Piotr went back to pacing around and only occasionally stopping the residents for information.

About five minutes later, when Piotr had stopped pressing the residents and left to go to the restroom, a doctor finally walked to Scott. "Peter Rasputin?"

Scott stood up. "Mr. Rasputin?"

"Uh--no, that's actually my friend, he just went to the bathroom a few seconds ago. He should be out any minute. Is Kitty alright?" Scott asked.

"She's fine. We managed to find that it was just a false labor," Scott sighed deeply and looked around for Piotr. Still in the restroom. "You can go see her if you like."

"Thanks." The doctor and Scott both left the waiting room and headed toward Kitty's room.

When Piotr came out he found Scott missing. He knew that the residents weren't up for helping him before, so he went to go look for Scott himself, and possibly Kitty. "Scott!" He shouted in the halls. "Scott!"

"Sir, you'll have to keep you voice down." A young man said to him.

"I am looking for someone," Piotr said.

"You'll have to wait in the waiting room, someone will come and get you." The young man started to lead him back to the waiting room, but Piotr kept his feet glued to the spot and stood at it.

"No," he said angrily. "I will not wait any longer My girlfriend is 8 months pregnant and she could be in trouble." Piotr grabbed on the man's collar with quite a grip but didn't lift him up. "You can help me or I'll find her on my own."

"Security!" The man shouted. The same two guards from before, putting their coffees down, came rushing over to them.

"We warned you--"

"No, don't!" Scott came finally running around the corner. "Please, he didn't know where I was, I went looking for him and . . . his girlfriend is pregnant. "Scott explained, he looked to Piotr. "Kitty's fine. It was just a false labor alert, the baby's alright. Please," Scott looked to the guards pleadingly.

"You got lucky. Go, but I don't want to ever see you causing trouble here." Scott took Piotr's hand," Hey," he called to him, and Piotr turned around. "Congratulations."

Piotr sat at Kitty's bedside and kissed her forehead lightly. "The doctor said she's free to go when she wants," Scott said.

"Like thank goodness. I don't want to stay here another minute until the baby is _really _ready to come out." Kitty started to sit up.

When Kitty was ready to go, the boys helped her to the front desk and the doctor cleared her out. From that point on Scott drove them home and Kitty was put on constant surveillance until the time of next month, coincidently.


	15. Chapter 15

The day was finally upon the young couple and the rest of the occupants of the mansion. Kitty had called her mother and father saying that it was only a few more hours until the big moment. With a few of he belongings packed, not knowing how long the labor and delivery would be, she got everything in the car and Piotr drove away.

At the hospital Kitty explored her room and made herself as comfortable as possible. One of the nurses had come in just a few minutes after the expecting parents had arrived, you can imagine what Piotr though of him.

"You're a man?"

"Last time I checked," he responded. Kitty gave a little chuckle as he walked over to her bedside. Kitty already had on her paper hospital gown, so when the nurse started to lift up the bed sheets, Piotr became a little precautions.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing how far long she is," he replied, like it was only obvious. "Only five centimeters." He stood back up, Piotr practically stood nose to nose with this guy. He took a step away from Piotr and said to Kitty, "If you start to feel any discomfort, you can walk around. There's a little cafeteria down the hall if you feel you can keep the food down. Shouldn't be long before you can welcome a new life into yours. I'll check back periodically to see how you're doing." The nurse walked over to the door and stepped out.

After that, Kitty immediately got out of bed to stretch out her legs. Piotr stood next to her, supporting her weight in his outstretched arm. "Where to?"

He asked.

"I'm feeling a little hungry," she pondered. "To the cafeteria." She exclaimed, throwing her right arm in the air and holding onto Piotr with her left.

By high noon, Kitty's and Piotr's family started to arrive, along with Professors Xavier, Logan, Rogue and Kurt. They all visited Kitty for a little while, one at a time of course, as she was getting ever closer to her delivery and didn't feel that much strong. Her parents dropped in baring gifts, stuffed animals and balloons, that's when her water broke.

"Oh my gosh, its time!" Mrs. Pryde screamed. The others outside the door must have heard it too since they came rushing in. Mrs. Pryde rushed out to go get someone. Piotr was at Kitty's side in a flash, doing her breathing as the doctor came in.

"Everyone needs to clear out, father, you'll need to suit up." The doctor ordered. Everyone listened and cleared out. Piotr went to wash up and change into one of those paper gowns. When he came back into the room Kitty was breathing mush harder, sweat pouring down from her forehead, and all the while screaming for drugs to be shot into her.

Patiently everyone waited into waiting room. Thoughts running through their minds. Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Will it be a mutant? The name? Godparents? Rogue looked at the wall clock, quarter after three. She looked to the hallway hoping for Piotr to come any second. Already five o'clock, everyone was asleep in their chairs, except Logan and Xavier. Finally Piotr came out slowly, with a wide smile on his face. Kurt jumped up from his seat, "So . . .?" He stared at him.

"It is a boy. Kitty's resting in her room." Piotr sighed and repeated, "It is a boy." Mr. and Mrs. Pryde woke up from their uncomfortable sleep. Piotr told them the news, then everyone became anxious, that they stirred from their sleep, and headed over to see the new baby boy.

Inside Kitty's room she was, like Piotr said, resting. Quietly everyone came in and right by Kitty's bed was her son. Piotr gently picked him up and showed everyone. Illyana pushed through everyone to see what they were all so interested in. Piotr lowered him arms and Illyana pulled back the blanket. "This is Nikolai," he said. Kitty gave a deep breath and opened her eyes to everyone surrounding her.

"Hey," she said tiredly. Piotr turned over to her and handed her Nikolai. "My sweet baby," Nikolai yawned as well. "Sweet little Nikolai Michael Rasputin Jr."

"Junior?" Her mother asked.

"After their father," Kitty pointed at Piotr, Mikhail, and Illyana.

"I like it." Illyana said, tickling Nikolai under the chin and laughing. Everyone else laughed too.

One year later the entire X-Men team, Kitty's parents, and Piotr's siblings were all seated in a grand hall. Piotr and Kitty stood in front of the hall dressed in very formal clothes, as well as everyone else. Piotr was wearing a black tuxedo, white undershirt, and a white bow tie. While Kitty was fitted into a short train white dress with a little belly stretching out.

"Do you have the rings?" asked the impressive priest. Mikhail, Piotr's best man, walked over and handed him the two rings. They each repeated after the priest for their vows, and placing the rings on each others' finger. "I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss you bride." Piotr happily did so and everyone stood up clapping for the happy newlywed. Mrs. Pryde stood up with Nikolai, waving his tiny hands at his parents. Kitty's face glowed as she and Piotr broke their kiss and looked out at everyone. She put her hands on her stomach and looked up at Piotr.

"I love you Piotr Rasputin."

"And I love you, Kitty Pryde-Rasputin."


	16. Chapter 16

_ A/N: Okay, it is finally over. I made it through these 9 months (no i didn't make this cause i am pregnant, and was spilling out my feelings through Kitty . . . gosh!) i hope everyone liked this story and will think before they take action, cause real life doesn't have 'alternate endings' PEACE**

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING**_

Kitty came back into the room that Piotr awaited in and that Dr. Carter left to do the necessary tests. Piotr was fast asleep when Kitty entered and then came back awake when she closed the door behind her. Kitty sat in Piotr's lap and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her bewildered.

"What's the matter?"

"You're not pregnant." He said astonished.

"Well . . . I suppose not," she said, putting her hands on her stomach. Looking back at Piotr she saw a sort of fear and happiness in his eyes. "Piotr, are you alright?"

Piotr wiped his face and blinked his eyes repeatedly. "I had a dream that you were pregnant and -- " she quieted him with a touch of her finger.

"It was only a dream, but perhaps, someday I will be," Kitty looked into his eyes. "With the person that I truly love." She kissed his lips.

"It felt so real," Piotr was still a little shaky. "Everything, it was all so . . . real." He said with a little disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sure it will happen to me someday. Maybe even today." Just then the door opened.

"I'm not sure how to announce this, In some cases it is good news, and in others its bad." The both looked at Dr. Carter eagerly. "You have a long time before you might be raising a family," Kitty knew the answer that was coming," You're not pregnant."

In a way Kitty felt glad, but as she looked into Piotr's eyes, she saw something different. A hopeful expression that she was pregnant.


End file.
